


Fragments - #18 : « Avec insistance » (2x08)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: /sighs/, Boring ship, But since the showrunners seems to like it..., Drabble, F/M, Hannigram (mentioned), I still don't like the Hannibloom ship, Mads Mikkelsen is God, NOTP, No offense intended Hannibloom fans, Snippet, hannibloom, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal était perplexe face à une Alana qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparemment, impossible de passer à côté du ship Hannibloom... Pff. Bon, je vais mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin et refaire un fragment sur eux, mais moi je voulais du Hannigram x'(

Alana semblait ne pas pouvoir se lasser de lui, ce qui rendait Hannibal perplexe. Si la jeune psychiatre représentait un bon exutoire à ses pulsions physiques, lui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser cette relation devenir sérieuse.

Hannibal était bien amusé de voir Alana gober ses mensonges et le plaindre d'avoir été presque tué – et elle adorait critiquer Will pour ce fait –, mais comme il était réaliste et pragmatique, il savait que, de toute façon, une relation sérieuse foncerait droit dans le mur, sitôt que cette cruche de Bloom aura compris qui Hannibal était réellement.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'Alana – excellent divertissement mais épine dans le pied sur le long terme – assez rapidement et très définitivement. D'autant plus que Hannibal tenait de nouveau Will entre ses griffes, et que la situation pouvait potentiellement devenir intéressante – et intime ?

**Author's Note:**

> Viiiite, du Hannigram, pour sauver mon esprit de l'ennui mortel du Hannibloom ! (N'en prenez pas offense, les fans de Hannibloom, s'il vous plaît xD)


End file.
